


Imperfection

by greywords



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Clint being deaf, M/M, super sappy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves Clint's imperfections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfection

Clint likes to think of himself as invincible, as a perfect human. He never misses, he has perfect balance, he’s got a BRILLIANT mind(or so he thinks.)

He likes it even more when everyone thinks the same. So he never tells anyone about his own little defects. Like the constant static in his ears that blocks almost all the other sound out.

It’s been that way for a very long time. The buzz began when he joined the circus, and progressed until it clouded out all noise, unless it is shouted or right next to him. He wears aids against it, but they grow annoying and so he abandons them when he is training alone or taking a stroll or simply sitting alone in his “nest” above the city.

Only one person alive knows about his severe hearing loss. Steve is the only one Clint has openly told about it since Bobbi vanished. Steve doesn’t think it makes Clint weak, like the archer himself thinks.

He thinks Clint’s imperfections make him human.

All the same, he agrees to keep it secret. Steve knows Clint, while an openly sarcastic asshole, is still sensitive deep down. When around the others, Steve treats Clint no different; Clint learned to read lips a long time ago.

When it’s just the two of them, however, they have their own ways of talking. Steve signs to him and Clint signs back on occasion. It’s never perfect-they taught themselves-but it’s enough for Clint.

And when they lay together, Clint’s head tucked against Steve’s neck, they let their fingers talk. They write the words along eachother’s skin with a soft touch. The last words exchanged are always the same.

“I love you.”


End file.
